neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Indigo Tribe
The Indigo Tribe is a fictional organization appearing in comics published by DC Comics, derived from the emotional spectrum. They debuted in Green Lantern vol. 4 #25 (December 2007) and were created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver. Fictional group history The Indigo Tribe is one of the nine Corps of the emotional spectrum within the DC Universe. Using indigo power rings and power staves, they are able to wield the indigo light of compassion. They've been depicted as being major participants within the Blackest Night crossover event; however, their reclusive nature makes them the most elusive group among their peers (comparatively limiting their depictions within DC titles).Green Lantern vol. 4 #25 (December 2007) The Indigo Tribe makes their first extended appearance in Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1 (July 2009). Very little is known about them and, in Blackest Night promotional material, they are described as being unknown to the DC Universe at large.Blackest Night #0 (June 2009) Ethan Van Sciver, who created the initial design for the Indigo Tribe, explains that members of the group abandon everything and devote themselves to compassion. Their uniforms have a basic, hand-made appearance, their bodies are adorned with the Indigo Lantern symbol written in body paint, and they carry carved, lantern-like staves with them.Ethan Van Sciver - Behind the Lanterns' Looks, Newsarama, April 25, 2009 This corps exists to spread goodwill throughout the universe. The Indigo Tribe is led by a pale female alien named Indigo-1, and Ganthet and Sayd have said that the Blue Lanterns must seek out and form an alliance with the Indigo Tribe.The Eve of Blackest Night: Geoff Johns on...Everything, Newsarama, July 3, 2009Color Scheme: DC Artist Morales Talks 'Tales of the Corps', Newsarama, April 20, 2009''Green Lantern'' vol. 4 #39 (April 2009) "Blackest Night" In their debut portrayal, Indigo-1 and her tribe are shown traversing a desert landscape in Sector 3544 when they observe explosive displays of green and yellow light in the distance. Following the smoke left behind at the location of the conflict, the Indigo Tribe approaches to investigate. They come upon a porcine Green Lantern laying on the ground which has been seriously wounded in a conflict with what he reports is a "being who knows no mercy." Despite clearly needing medical attention (coughing up blood, having difficulty speaking, and open head injuries), he advises the Indigo Tribe to stay away so that they do not attract the attention of his attacker. Indigo-1, visibly concerned for his well-being, says something in an alien language that is unintelligible to the reader. When the Green Lantern asks his ring to translate, it replies that it is unable (despite having a catalog of all known languages in the DC Universe). Indigo-1 kneels beside him and places her hand on his heart; her indigo power ring responds by saying "will." Drawing power from him, she creates a simple green light construct that smothers him. Though he struggles, she persists and smothers him until he is dead. Once the Green Lantern has died, his opponent (a Sinestro Corps member) emerges. Observing the coup de grâce Indigo-1 supplies to his enemy, he fires a beam of yellow energy at her and exclaims that he will not be taken down as easily. Not fazed by his attempt at intimidation, Indigo-1 effortlessly absorbs the assault into her power staff. Repurposing the energy, her power ring says "fear" as she creates a monstrous yellow light construct that frightens her attacker away.Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1 (July 2009) Indigo-1 and Munk arrive on Earth to aid Green Lantern, the Flash, and the Atom escape from a group of Black Lanterns. Their indigo rings prove very effective against the Black Lanterns. When Indigo-1 channels Hal's green light through her staff, she is able to completely destroy Black Lanterns Elongated Man and Sue Dibny. Indigo-1 and Munk teleport the group to the Hall of Justice where it is revealed that they can speak English "when they wish to." Indigo-1 explains that, in the beginning, the DC Universe is only darkness until light becomes strong enough to suppress it. As the darkness fights back, it shatters the light into the seven colors of the emotional spectrum. She also explains that the Black Lanterns can only truly be defeated by having more than one Corps work together. If all seven Corps were to work together, they could recreate the white light of creation and permanently destroy the Black Lanterns and their power source. Once a group of Black Lanterns break into the Hall of Justice, the Indigo Tribesmen escape with Hal Jordan.Blackest Night #3 (September 2009) The group arrives on the planet Zamaron, saving Carol Ferris and Sinestro from a Black Lantern onslaught. Indigo-1 then brings Jordan, Ferris, and Sinestro to Korugar so that Sinestro can defeat Mongul, regaining control of his Corps.Green Lantern vol. 4 #46 (September 2009) At the same time, Munk, transports himself to Oa, assisting the Green Lanterns in a conflict against their fallen comrades reanimated as Black Lanterns.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #41 (October 2009) Indigo-1, along with Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Carol Ferris, and Saint Walker, arrive on Okaara to recruit Atrocitus and Larfleeze. After convincing the pair to join them they go to Ryut only to discover that they are too late and the Black Central Power Battery has been moved to Earth.Green Lantern vol. 4 #48 (November 2009) On Earth, Indigo-1 instructs the others to combine their powers to create the white light of creation and destroy the Black Central Power Battery. Her information appears false, however, as the white light is insufficient to affect the Black Central Power Battery. Nekron responds by reclaiming heroes that previously cheated death; now capable of recruiting them as Black Lanterns, despite their being alive.Blackest Night #5 (November 2009) In Blackest Night #7, a creature known as "the Entity" is introduced that is explained as being the embodiment of life itself in the DC Universe's creation. Soon after, Hal Jordan bonds with the Entity, and uses its power to restore the resurrected heroes that Nekron turned into Black Lanterns. The group of characters are recruited as members of a White Lantern Corps, and they combine their abilities to bring Black Hand back to life. Without Hand operating as a tether, Nekron is forcibly removed from the living world. In the aftermath of his defeat, Saint Walker remarks that the Indigo Tribe has disappeared. The vast procession of Tribesmen are shown in the following panels, led by Indigo-1 and Munk. They have Black Hand with them in tow, bound by shackles, imprinted with an Indigo Tribe symbol, and carrying a power staff.Blackest Night #8 (May 2010) "Brightest Day" During the subsequent search for the emotional entities, Indigo-1 returns to Earth to infuse Proselyte, the Indigo Tribe's emotional entity, into Shane Thompson, a paramedic who shows more concern for a fatally-wounded patient when his partner was more interested in the less-wounded man simply because he had insurance. When Indigo-1 and Black Hand confront Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Sinestro, Saint Walker and Larfleeze, Black Hand explains that the ring has 'cured' him of William Hand's sickness, prompting the others to realize that the Indigo Tribe cannot feel any emotion without their rings; furthermore, given Hand's role in the Blackest Night, Jordan implies that other Indigo Tribe members may have committed evil deeds in the past. Although the Indigo Tribe offer to take the remaining emotional entities into protective custody, Hal rejects the offer, concluding that he cannot trust them in the search for the entities with this new information, just as the being responsible for abducting the emotional entities appears with Parallax, proclaiming that any who feel emotion cannot be trusted.Green Lantern vol. 4 #59 (November 2010) "War of the Green Lanterns" In the War of the Green Lanterns storyline, with Indigo-1 trapped in the Book of the Black by Krona,Green Lantern vol. 4 #63 (March 2011)Green Lantern vol. 4 #64 (March 2011) her ring has been temporarily passed on to John Stewart after his usual Green Lantern ring has been contaminated by Krona and Parallax, although Stewart continues to have trouble properly wielding the ring's power.Green Lantern vol. 4 #65 (April 2011) While attempting to escape the Book which forces the New Guardians to re-live their lives prior to acquiring their current rings, Sinestro discovers Indigo-1 in a prison cell, angrily proclaiming that she will escape whatever Abin Sur has planned for her, although he chooses to focus on his own escape rather than remain to question her more about this.Green Lantern vol. 4 #66 (May 2011) Iroque is later freed from the book by Kyle Rayner. When her indigo ring returns to her, Iroque is confused and does not remember being a member of the Indigo Tribe. Once the ring is on her finger; however, she returns to her usual influence, declaring "Nok".Green Lantern vol. 4 #67 (July 2011) The New 52 Learning of Sinestro's return to his old role as a Green Lantern, the Indigo Tribe capture him with the intention of turning him into one of them, despite his attempts to warn Hal Jordan about the Guardians' plan to destroy the Green Lantern Corps in favour of the 'Third Army'.Green Lantern vol. 5 #7 (March 2012) Meanwhile, Munk has joined the New GuardiansGreen Lantern: New Guardians #2 (October 2011) in investigating the Orrery that turned Kyle Rayner into a ring magnet as the Indigo Tribe 'representative', working alongside Fatality during their investigation.Green Lantern: New Guardians #5 (January 2012) He subsequently proved vital in the New Guardians' fight against Larfleeze, when Munk's ability to duplicate Larfleeze's ring proved their only effective weapon against him''Green Lantern: New Guardians'' #11 (July 2012). As Sinestro is converted into an Indigo Tribesman, Hal manages to escape captivity by tricking Black Hand into manifesting willpower to use him as a makeshift battery, only to discover a statue dedicated to Abin Sur in the Indigo Tribe's prisons which span over half of the planet they are currently on before he is confronted by a now Indigo-induced Sinestro and the Tribe.Green Lantern vol. 5 #8 (April 2012) Having escaped from the Tribe, Hal tracks down the Indigo power battery and meets its guardian, Natromo, who reveals the history of the Indigos. After Abin Sur discovered the Indigo light on the planet Nok during a mission, he and Natromo forged it into a battery, with Sur bringing Iroque who was allegedly his worst enemy and responsible for the death of his daughter to the planet to become the first Indigo Lantern. All subsequent members of the Tribe being selected as the worst psychopaths of their worlds. Abin Sur did this as he foresaw the danger that the Guardians would pose once the Blackest Night had passed, and sought to find a way to stop the Guardians by changing them due to the impossibility of defeating them. However, when Hal reveals that Sur is dead, Natromo destroys the battery, believing that there is no hope with Abin Sur dead, restoring Sinestro to normal just as Hal is discovered but leaving them facing the once-again-psychotic former Tribesmen.Green Lantern vol. 5 #9 (May 2012) The Indigo Tribe chases Hal and Sinestro through the forests of Nok before they run into Natromo, who is on his way back to his people. Hal convinces Natromo to attempt to reforge the Indigo Central Power Battery, but he claims this is an impossible task since the compassion within the battery has already dissipated throughout the universe and it will take weeks to forge more out of the rivers of Nok. Hal and Natromo are then approached by Iroque who begs Natromo to find a way to restore their rings. The sadness and compassion she feels for what she did to Abin Sur and his daughter is the spark that Natromo needs to reforge the battery and brings all the tribesmen, including Sinestro (though Black Hand managed to elude capture by leaping to his death rather than become a slave to the ring again) back on-line. Hal implores the Indigo Tribe to release Sinestro, Indigo-1 agrees but only on the condition that Hal swear to them that Sinestro can be redeemed without the aid of an indigo ring.Green Lantern vol. 5 #10 (June 2012) Prominent members In Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1, the Indigo Tribe is presented as a Corps that travels in a large nomadic procession. Indigo-1 explains that they eschew everything associated with individualism, including names. While interacting with others, some members allow themselves to be addressed by name: *'Indigo-1' (Sector unknown): A violet skinned female alien who serves as the chosen leader of the Indigo Tribe. Unlike the other members of the tribe, her garments are indigo in color. During the Blackest Night event, she guides Hal Jordan in gathering members of the various Lantern Corps to combat the Black Lanterns. She claims to have once met Abin Sur at a time when she was "self-centered and self-important". Sinestro later encounters a pre-Tribe version of her in the Book of the Black waiting in a prison cell for Abin Sur to pass 'judgement' on her. Her true name is revealed to be Iroque, and she was previously Abin Sur's greatest enemy, responsible for the death of his daughter. When freed from her ring, she initially reverts to her old, violent personality. However, after some time free from the influence of the Indigo power, she comes to regret her actions on her own, and begs to have her ring returned. *'Munk' (Sector unknown): A humanoid alien who acts as the Indigo Tribe's second-in-command. He accompanies Indigo-1 to Earth, and then to Zamaron, before teleporting himself to Oa in order to assist the Green Lantern Corps.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #42 (November 2009) Munk will also be the representative of the Indigo Tribe in the new DC series Green Lantern: New Guardians. *'Natromo': An inhabitant of planet Nok, Natromo is the Keeper of the Indigo Light. He along with Abin Sur created the first Indigo Tribe ring. While Abin journeyed the stars, Natromo stayed on his planet to forge more Indigo rings to place on the worst killers and sadists Abin could find in the universe. *'Kreaven' (Sector unknown): A bird-like alien who due to be the worst psychopath of his world is selected to become a member of the Indigo Tribe. *'Slog the Slayer' (Sector unknown): One of the worst psychopaths in the universe which due to his sadistic nature, was selected to become a member of the Indigo Tribe. Former members *'John Stewart' (of Sector 2814) - After the rogue guardian known as Krona launched his attack on Oa and restored Parallax into the Green Central Power Battery, John is forced to remove his green power ring to avoid being contaminated by the yellow impurity.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #58 (March 2011) Later Hal Jordan gave him the ring of Indigo-1, to fight against Krona; however, since the ring did not choose its bearer, John could not control the Indigo power properly,Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #59 (April 2011) although he later mastered the ability to the point that he could tap into the remnants of the Black Lantern Corps around Mogo's core.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #60 (May 2011) * Krona (of Sector 0): During the War of the Green Lanterns, Krona was briefly able to take control of Indigo-1's ring and the other six rings, using them against the Green Lantern Corps, but the ring returned to its master after Hal Jordan killed Krona. *'Ray Palmer' (of Sector 2814): Professor Ray Palmer, one of the heroes bearing the name the Atom, is temporarily selected as a deputy member of the Indigo Tribe during the Blackest Night crisis.Blackest Night #6 (December 2009) Ray is later discharged from the Tribe, following his final battle. Notable as the only Indigo Lantern selected by a ring because of his abundance of compassion, rather than his lack of it. *'Shane Thompson' (of Sector 2814): A human paramedic who was pinned under an ambulance in an accident, yet still attempted to help the wounded. He was then chosen to be the host for the compassion entity Proselyte. Shane was later discharged from the Corps, following the capture of Proselyte by Krona's hands.Green Lantern vol. 4 #60 (December 2010) *'Sinestro' (of Sector 1417): Forcibly recruited into Indigo Tribe. Sinestro is freed when guardian Natromo destroys the Indigo power battery. When the Indigo Power Central Battery is restored, Hal implores the Indigo Tribe to release Sinestro, so he can be redeemed without the aid of an indigo ring. *'William Hand' (of Sector 2814): Shown in Blackest Night #8 and again in Green Lantern #56 in an unknown place on Earth with the rest of the Indigo Tribe. Black Hand is freed when guardian Natromo destroys the Indigo power battery. When the Indigo Power Central Battery is restored, he kills himself rather than return to the Indigo Tribe. A Black Power Ring later emerges from his corpse, reviving him as a Black Lantern. Oath Just as other Corps use an oath to charge their rings using a power battery, Indigo-1 is shown charging her ring using her power staff and the Indigo Tribe's own oath.Blackest Night #5 (January 2010) In their first extended appearance, the Indigo Tribe is depicted speaking a language that power rings are unable to translate; thereby remaining indecipherable to the reader as well. Though Indigo-1 explains that her Tribe is capable of speaking in a language others can understand when they choose, their oath has only been shown spoken in the aforementioned fictional language of Geoff Johns' creation. Johns has said that the Corps oaths have a tempo regardless of what language they are spoken in, adding: "But speaking of languages, the Indigo Tribe speaks an interesting one."Geoff Johns Prime: Blackest Night, Comic Book Resources, July 15, 2009 Recognizable within the oath is the name of former Green Lantern, Abin Sur: a character that Indigo-1 has admitted to knowing at one point in time. Indigo-1 describes him as being her "savior." Its eventually revealed that Sur had a hand in the creation of the Indigo Power battery and gave Indigo-1- then his arch-enemy Iroque, who had killed his daughter, the first Indigo ring because he wanted to prepare a defence against the Guardians' plans for the universe after the Blackest Night. Likewise Natromo is reveal to be the name of the Indigo light's guardian. Entity Revealed during the Blackest Night event, Proselyte is the embodiment of compassion which is connected to the indigo light of the Emotional Spectrum. Similar to the Indigo Tribe, almost nothing is known about this entity whose creation was explained simply as: "Rage grows from murder. Hope from Prayer. And at last, compassion is offered to us all."Green Lantern vol. 4 #52 (April 2010) As it reached out to offer itself to all living beings, this entity took a form similar to an octopus, with four visible appendages. As with the other emotional entities, Proselyte was attracted to Earth by the Entity and its now being hunted by Krona. According to Atrocitus' divining ritual, Proselyte can be found in the mid-atlantic United States.Green Lantern vol. 4 #54 (June 2010) While the various members of the Indigo Tribe are capable of channeling only one emotion at a time, Proselyte is capable of channeling all emotions in the area at once. The Indigo Tribe promptly found it and used it to convert Black Hand to the Tribe. Proselyte eventually possessed the body of a paramedic named Shane Thompson, who cared full-heartedly for his dying patients and later helped to 'exorcise' Parallax from Barry Allen's body, using the energy of the various spectrums, before being captured by Krona. Proselyte was later seen with Krona on Oa where it possessed one of the remaining six Guardians of the Universe. Proselyte was eventually free from Krona's control when the rogue Guardian was killed by Hal Jordan and is once again at large in the universe. Powers and abilities The Indigo Tribe wields the indigo light of compassion. In an interview, Geoff Johns said of the Indigo Tribe: "I've been very careful with Indigo because they're not what everyone expects, and they act very differently than what everyone expects."Green Into Black: Geoff Johns on the Night to Come, Newsarama, March 17, 2009 On that note, Dr. Robin S. Rosenberg (writer of college psychology textbooks and editor of the anthology The Psychology of Superheroes) describes compassion as being able to have empathy for someone while maintaining enough distance to understand their motivations."Road to Blackest Night: Spectrum Analysis p. 2", Newsarama, July 14, 2009 The most distinct characteristic of the Indigo Tribe is their use of power staves. In Blackest Night #5, it's established that Indigo Tribe members use their staves instead of power batteries to charge their rings. In addition to being able to store indigo light energy, they are also capable of producing the power of other emotional lights as well, providing Indigo Tribesmen access to the abilities of other Corps. In Green Lantern vol 4 #48, Indigo-1 is shown "channeling" a black power ring (her face taking on a decayed appearance), but it's unclear if the Indigo Tribe is capable of using the power of the Black Lantern Corps, as she describes their power source as a "black hole of emotion." Whereas members of other Corps project a light display in front of the emblem on their uniform when using their abilities, Indigo Tribe members project their Corps symbol in an indigo light display from the "pod" on their staves.Lanterns of Indigo: Rags Morales on the Indigo Tribe, Newsarama, July 8, 2009 When they are manipulating another light of the emotional spectrum, the symbol of the Corps corresponding to that light is projected in front of the Indigo Tribe emblem painted on their forehead. Like all power rings, indigo rings appear to be capable of the default Corps abilities of flight and protective aura generation, as depicted on the cover of Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #3.Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #3 (July 2009) Indigo power rings provide their users with the ability to perceive compassion in others and to force compassion onto those who feel none. Indigo light also has the ability to heal individuals with great empathy and also to expose people to pain they have inflicted on other people. Members of the Indigo Tribe are able to use their light to teleport themselves and others with a range that can traverse vast intergalactic distances. This ability utilizes a great deal of power from an indigo power ring, and Indigo Tribe members try to use it sparingly. During the "Blackest Night" event, Indigo-1 and Munk first use a combination of different emotional lights to destroy members of the Black Lantern Corps. In Green Lantern Corps vol 2 #42, Munk explains that this ability is only effective from "direct and intimate discharges." It is later revealed that the indigo rings force their wearers to feel nothing but compassion, blocking out all other emotions, which is how they can channel other emotions without being affected by them. It is thus a parasitic type like the orange ring, however unlike the Orange ring, it appears to need someone who lacks compassion in order to properly bond under normal circumstances. Those who are too compassionate before the bonding appear unable to block out the other emotions, instead finding themselves heavily influenced by whatever emotion they are channeling, or unable to channel other emotions at all. If removed from someone who properly bonded with it, all memory of the time during which they wore the ring, along with the behavioural changes it induces, is lost, though this may be undone by re-donning the ring, although if removed for longer periods it appears the memories gradually return without the emotional modifications. It would appear that the rings only 'brainwash' those who were reluctant to accept the rings, as Ray Palmer and John Stewart chose to don Indigo rings during the Blackest Night and the War of the Green Lanterns and were each relatively unaffected by their rings, wielding the powers without being mentally altered. When captured by the Tribe and with his ring drained of power, Hal Jordan was able to recharge it by tricking Black Hand into manifesting Green Lantern powers, using him as a battery, although the resulting charge of energy was limited compared what the Green ring would have been capable of if recharged properly, such as Hal's force field being weakened, his constructs limited, and lacking the power of flight. In other Media Toys *Indigo-1 was featured in the DC Comics Super Hero Collection in 2010. *Indigo-1 received a six inch figure in the Blackest Night toyline. *A six inch Munk figure was included in the Blackest Night toyline four-pack. *A light-up Indigo Ring was released by DC Direct along with rings for all the other Corps. References Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics superhero teams Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Green Lantern Category:Characters created by Geoff Johns